Bruder und Schwester
by LarcSakurai
Summary: No matter what happened between them, at least in his eyes they would always be big brother, little sister.


I was ultimately asking for the greatest migraine this century had to offer yet the club compelled me to wander in, settling at a lone table in the shadows. It wasn't often such an act graced the area and most anytime that would have suited me perfectly. The less I had to hear of that heavy, rumbling noise people called music; a travesty upon such an eloquent art; the better. However, this particular band struck a chord within me. Those days in my young adulthood spent overseas uttering the thick, sometimes gutteral tongue one calls German. Perhaps I was clinging onto falsetto memories wanting nothing more than to reminisce a time where the world seemed bright and full of promise. It reminded me of her... and the days we spent together...

_Bruder!_

As brother and sister...

I was eighteen when I first stepped off American shores. My father promised the family a celebratory vacation upon my graduation but his untimely death had, of course, shattered such dreams. It was hardly leisure that summoned me across the Atlantic. I was walking into the next chapter of my life, perpared to do whatever was expected of me to obtain the absolute power that he, the God of Prosecutors, held in his hands. If I could obtain such absolution I would ensure that the rightful men were punished for their crimes. Looking back now, I see how blissfullly ignorant I was. Innocence was my driving force and I have paid dearly for my poor decision yet, all the same, I cannot claim to entirely regret my choice.

The house was immaculate, my father's estate was nowhere near as illustrous. Walls built with stone, sprawling gardens and fountains, it more closely resembled castles of old. The structure loomed high over the surrounding wood casting its long, cold shadow over me. I looked back toward the gateway and the flickering hope left in the sunlight. There was no radiance before me. Nothing but shadows. No warmth, no security. From here on out, I was alone. Utterly and completely alone. Closing my eyes, I tried vainly to steady my nerves. This feeling shook me like a quake and I wanted nothing more than to flee for the States. My resolve wavering, I took the first shaking steps up to the giant oak doors and knocked.

That was when I first saw her.

The face I met was that of a young girl, perhaps no older than twelve or thirteen. Silvery blue hair swept back around her ears complimenting her round, soft face. Diamonds glittered at me beneath her long lashes and I, six years her senior, could not withhold a blush. Those eyes went straight through me. They held within an immense power expected of one bearing the von Karma name. A little smile tugged at those thin lips, resting herself back against the threshold. Even then she was a deadly sight to behold.

_"You must be the Edgeworth boy?" She spoke perfect English, only a light hint of an accent._

_"Yes..." I held my ground under that scrutinizing gaze. "I have the letter your father sent.."_

_"No need. Come in."_

Franziska, as I came to learn, was Manfred's princess. She was the only child of his late wife who had been murdered in an assassination plot against her husband. He had never married since and treated Franziska as if she were a goddess descended from myth. The girl could do no wrong, oftentime I would end up on the wrong end of that punishing whip. She made no motion to defend me despite our deepening friendship, I had gone from companion to whipping boy. It hardly mattered how blatantly obvious Franziska's guilt was: it was my back that bite sank into. I never understood then how she could justify letting me be beaten for her wrongdoings but I suppose that was a lesson to learn in prosecution. Perfection demanded a high price.

Despite our differences, we made an unstoppable duo. When the two of us combined our talents there was no obstacle we could not overcome. Franziska was well on the way to riding her father's coat tails into her first prosecution position. I, on the other hand, had to work for it. Seeing Franziska standing where I wanted to be only feuled my desire to overcome Manfred's brutal teachings and become a man even he had to respect. I worked twice, thrice as hard but no matter how many times I fell, she was there to pick me back up. I admired Franziska's power and she, my intelligence. We fascinated each other and it only deepened our respect and desire to learn from each other. What one failed to think of, the other usually picked up on. Through trial and error, we became best of friends. And.. eventually.. almost like a disjointed family. No one would ever replace my father but I held no objections to the prospect of having a little sibling.

"Bruder?"

That voice.

The night air was chill but there she stood in her trademark dress, arms acrossed over her chest watching me with those ever-piercing eyes. I could not repress the smile, her brow raising in confusion. I often questioned whether Franziska still regarded me as her baby brother. It was enough of an assurance just to hear that simple word from her lips again.

"Ja, schwester? It isn't often you call me that. And here I thought you had forgotten."

"Nien." she smirked. "Foolish fool of a foolish bruder, what fun is life if I don't keep you guessing? Wright might make you go soft and I can't have that, now can I? Someone has to be a threat to my name."

"Wright isn't enough for you?"

She fell into step beside me, the cowhide whip in her hands deterring any daring enough to approach us. "He's already tarnished me. My perfection is gone, bruder. All I have left for me now is to show that I am the better of Papa's pupils. You'll never surpass me, Miles Edgeworth."

A soft laugh left me. "Mnn.. We shall see, schwester. We shall see."

"It's good to see your return to the States didn't paralyze you. I was afraid you'd forget everything and become one of those foolish floundering fools set up in plush offices filling up on disgusting fried meals for the rest of your life."

"Nien." I looked up at the moon above. It was beautiful tonight. "I'll leave that to washed-up defense attorneys. We're going to hell together, schwester, I can assure you of that." Gloved fingers traced over my throat, holding my face firm. A dangerous light danced in those eyes, a light I had seen so many times in our youth usually leading to a long, painful beating. Yet when I saw those eyes, it was always a challenge well worth the retribution that came after.

"I would have it no other way, bruder." her hand fell and she turned away, waving over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, then? You're going to watch me crush him, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Of course, schwester."

"Good night, mein bruder."

There was nothing anyone could do or say to change who and what we were. I was cold, aloof, she was wild and ruthless. Two sides to two very unique coins pressed together into the same currency. Yet no matter how many lies she fabricated, how many truths I would reveal, there was one absolute knwoeldge I held above all else. No matter how far apart we were, no matter how different we would become, we would always be bound tightly ready to walk the road into the eternal flames at the end of the road.

Together, as brother and sister.


End file.
